nactabletopfandomcom-20200215-history
Gall
Former illithid thrall. Fucking hates mindflayers. Statistics Ability Scores Health Defenses Feats * (Human Bonus) Discipline Adept (PHB3) ** Can use class feature powers 2/encounter * (Level 1) Autohypnosis (PsiPow) ** Gain a Healing Surge ** When not bloodied can use Arcana in place of Endurance skill checks * (Level 2) Versatile Expertise: Orbs/Sickles (PHB3) ** +1 Attack with Orbs/Sickles * (Level 4) Vicious Intrusion (PsiPow) ** After distract is used next psion attack before end of next turn deals +3 damage * (Level 6) Superior Implement Training: Orbs (PHB3) ** Can benefit from superior implements * (Level 8) Mindlink (PsiPow) ** Target of Send thoughts does not benefit from cover vs you * (Level 10) Power Cascade (PsiPow) ** When hit target of daily psion power takes extra +1d6 psychic or force damage from next un-aug attack * (Level 11) Battle Psion (PsiPow) ** +2 feat bonus to damage with psychic or force attacks become +3 when no power points * (Level 12) Psychic Lock (PHB1) ** target of psychic powers takes a -2 penalty to next attack roll. Skills |width=250px| |width=250px| |} Powers Class Features *Distract *Send Thoughts At-Will * (Human) Mind Thrust (PHB3) (Basic Ranged) * (Level 1) Dishearten (PHB3) * (Level 1) Force Punch (PHB3) (Removed at level 7) * (Level 3) Betrayal (PHB3) * (Level 7) Mind Break (PHB3) (Basic Ranged) Encounter * (Level 11) Serve Me Well (PsiPow - Thrallherd) Daily * (Level 1) Living Missile (PsiPow) * (Level 5) Crisis of Identity (PHB3) * (Level 9) Sensory Onslaught (PHB3) Utility * (Level 2) Telekinetic Lift (PHB3) * (Level 6) Experienced Arcana (PHB3 - Util Pow) * (Level 10) Dimensional Shortcut (PsiPow) * (Level 12) Restore Thrall (PsiPow - Thrallherd) Rituals *Tenser's Floating Disk *Comprehend Language *Make Whole, *Knock, *Enchant Magic Item, *Transfer Enchantment, *Brew Potion, *Disenchant Magic Item, *Phantom Steed, *Linked Portal, *Raise Dead Items Equipment *Shimmering Armor (Level 4 +1)(Cloth, ranged and area attacks don't provoke opportunity attacks) *Crystal Orb of Nimble Thoughts(Level 8 +2) (+2 dmg w/Psychic, +1 atk vs. will;crit +1d6 per plus;bonus to init=int.mod; Encounter: move: shift int mod, aug1: regain use of this power) *Bracers of the Perfect Shot (Level 3) (+2 damage with ranged basic attack) *Shimmering Githweave Armor (Level 14 +3, 24000gp)(Cloth, +1 Will, ranged and area attacks don't provoke opportunity attacks) *Crystal Orb of Nimble Thoughts(Level 14 +3, 24032gp) (+2 dmg w/Psychic, +1 atk vs. will;crit +1d6 per plus;bonus to init=int.mod; Encounter: move: shift int mod, aug1: regain use of this power) *Bracers of the Perfect Shot (Level 3, 680) (+2 damage with ranged basic attack) *Liar's Trinket (Level 13 +3, 17000gp) (bonus to bluff; looks mundane dc 33 arcana; scry rituals req arcana check vs. my bluff) *Communal Sickle (Level 9 +2, 4200gp) (crit +1d6/plus; At-will: Free. when ally w/in 5 rolls d20 add +1 to roll, times per day = enhancement) *Phrenic Crown (Level 7, 2600gp) (powers vs Will that cause effect save ends, save made at -1 penalty) *Belt of Vim (Level 8, 3400gp) (+1 fort) *Rituals Learned: Make Whole, Knock, Enchant Magic Item, Transfer Enchantment, Brew Potion, Disenchant Magic Item, Phantom Steed, Linked Portal, Raise Dead (2730gp) *2 Potions of Minor Healing (100gp) *Bag of Holding (1000gp) *Floating Lantern (680gp) *Iron Manacles *Ritual Components: Arcana (3250gp) Healing (1250gp) *168gp Backstory Gall's village was raided by Drow and most of the villagers sold to an Illithid colony when Gall was a child. He spent most of his youth a complete thrall-having no thoughts of his own. As his natural latent psionic abilities began to manifest part of his mind was freed from the illithid, and, over time, Gall could even resist performing actions that he was commanded to do. This ability saved his life when the illithid colony was raided by adventurers. Since then he has traveled, sometimes alone-sometimes with others. When the opportunity presents itself he battles illithid. He doesn't form any real bonds of friendship--he simply cannot trust anyone in that way. If he perceives that something is a threat to his well being, he will dispatch said threat without a further thought. After several years of travelling and many battles against the illithid, Gall found that his psionic abilities had grown powerful enough that he could take control of another being. Though normally such an act would violate what moral code he has, he has employed that method to enslave a mindflayer. He regularly sends his thrall into the thick of battle with little regard to its physical well being and indeed regularly beats his thrall into a bloody-pulp before allowing his psionic abilities to repair that damage. Gall trusts his current companions more than he has trusted almost all of his prior companions-with the possible exception of Serran who has expressed distaste with some of Gall's self-serving behaviors and tactics. This unprecedented level of trust led Gall to attempt a ritual that he felt would allow him to completely trust his companions, a ritual that would allow him to know without a doubt what his companions thought and felt about and toward him at all times. The ritual failed (probably for the best as had it worked slightly negative thoughts such as mild annoyance would have been seen as threatening), but Gall continues to "trust" his companions.